bronze_mettlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Dyne
“Dyne. Sorry, they call him Doom where I’m from. Victor Dyne. He gave you that, right?" “You’re saying he gave me the statue to test me. And now he knows that that material weakens me.” ”And if he didn’t before, now he knows your secret identity too.” (Xavier Bronze's SI & Superman, Meet Clark Kent) KNEEL BEFORE DOOM Doctor Victor van Dyne is the Supreme Dictator of Latveria, a Master of both sorcery and magic, and the single greatest scientific mind on earth. History Victor van Dyne was born the younger brother of Janet van Dyne in Australia, 1962. As he grew, he became a strong advocate of the sciences as a sufficient and all-encompassing tool. He studied, and excelled, and made a name for himself debunking or explaining common pseudoscience. When his sister befriended Hank Pym, he read Pym's research. When the two started using the technology to act as international vigilantes, Victor was initially disapproving. But eventually, he recognized the merit of it. In 1987, Victor joined Janet and Pym on a mission, alongside the Jones family, to prevent the Soviets from gaining access to the Garden of Eden. Skeptical as always, the mission shook his normally steadfast resolve with numerous events that he, for the first time, could not adequately explain. The very next month, his sister was lost to the subatomic realm. Victor plunged himself into the goal of saving her, dedicating all of his genius and months of time and effort toward various attempts to bring her back. Feeling betrayed by the sciences he knew, he set out to find that which he did not know. This time, not to discredit it, but to learn it. Victor found a group of dimensional sorcerers in Venice, and eagerly consumed all the knowledge they could provide, reading every book and mastering every method. He applied all the same reasoning and logic that had served him in the scientific world to his new studies. It was also during this time that he discovered his natural telepathy, although he didn't have the resources to master it yet. He next was led to learn the ways of magic from a group in India, who also helped him improve his telepathy. He learned that some rituals resisted rational analysis, and learned to identify what circumstances called for instinct vs reason. He traveled to another group of magicians in Egypt, where he learned the darker side of magic, demonology, and the stronger forces of the universe that humankind could only hope to understand. His Egyptian teachers also taught him how to pragmatically use his telepathy in ways that would be difficult to detect. While on the move again, Victor saw a news headline about civil unrest in Latveria. He decided to end it. And he did. After being appointed Supreme Dictator of Latveria, he got to work modernizing his nation. He used his knowledge of law and economics to optimize the happiness of the majority of his citizens. And meanwhile, he began redirecting any excess resources towards his personal laboratory. Several years later, Superman debuted to the world. And Dyne gained a new avenue of discovery about his universe. He quickly learned everything he could about extraterrestrials, even acquiring samples of Superman's DNA. He found that there were certain kinds of particles that Superman's tissue reacted to, and detected something emitting similar particles under the Sea of Japan. He sent a submarine, and analysed the material before replicating it and gifting a disguised sample to Superman's civilian identity. Abilities & Equipment Omnidisciplinary scientist Victor van Dyne has achieved a total understanding of the complete sum of human science, including engineering, physics, temporal mechanics, mathematics, computing, metallurgy, archeology, psychology, neogenics, medicine, and many more. While not quite the absolute best in the world at any single thing, he can easily be ranked among the very best in most fields. Master sorcery Victor van Dyne trained in and rapidly mastered the art of dimensional programming utilized by sorcerers such as those at Kamar Taj. He can create construct weapons of multiple varieties, open gateways with a sling ring, and enter the Spirit World or the Mirror Dimension freely, among other abilities. Magic mastery He also mastered the Dark Arts used by magicians such as John Constantine. Using these methods, he can summon upon demonic or divine energies and entities to manipulate the world around him in many assorted ways. Telepathy Victor was born a natural telepath, but only realized this potential later in his life. Now, he's trained up to become one of the strongest human telepaths alive. Charisma Victor has a spectacularly strong presence and excellent self-control. He uses these to make himself extremely well-liked and easily trusted by those who have met him, even when not using his telepathy. Latverian armor Dyne almost always wears a full set of heavily modified Latverian armor. Dyne built the armor himself, from a Vibranium alloy of his own design, and has subsequently upgraded it many times to the extent that it possibly rivals that worn by the Mandarin. See Also: Doctor Doom, on Iron Man: Armored Adventures Wiki Doctor Doom, on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki Category:Earth 1 Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Missing appearances Category:Missing relationships Category:Magic Category:Sorcery Category:Missing personality Category:A-wave